se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Chile-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes britanicos con presidentes chilenos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Eduardo Frei Montalva - Isabel II.jpg| Frei Montalva y Reina Isabel II 1968 Color. Fuerzas Armadas de Chile Isabel II - Salvador Allende.jpg| Allende conoció a la Reina en su visita a Chile, pero no como presidente sino que como Presidente del senado. Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Aylwin visitó a la reina y le escribió una carta de agradecimiento días después. “Quiero hacerle llegar las expresiones de mi mayor reconocimiento por la atención que su Majestad y el Príncipe Felipe nos dispensaron a mí y a mis acompañantes, en nuestra reciente visita al Reino Unido”, e incluso lo condecoró con el Gran Collar de la orden de Saint Michael y Saint George. Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Isabel II.jpg| El inolvidable paso de la Reina Isabel por Chile. La monarca que más tiempo ha permanecido en el trono visitó nuestro país en 1968, donde recorrió Santiago, Valparaíso y Pucón. 24 horas Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) greets Chilean President Ricardo Lagos (C) and his wife Duran de Lagos at Buckingham Palace in London, 11 October 2005. AFP PHOTO/Chris Young/POOL/WPA rota/PA Isabel II - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El encuentro privado con la Reina Isabel tuvo lugar en el Castillo de Windsor. AFP Isabel II - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Chilean President Sebastián Piñera and First Lady Cecilia Morel present a souvenir gift rock from the San Jose Mine to Queen Elizabeth II on 18 October 2010 during a state visit to the UK. Foto: Gobierno de Chile. Primeros ministros británicos con presidentes chilenos Theresa May= Theresa May Sebastián Piñera - Theresa May.jpg| El Presidente Sebastián Piñera y la primera ministra del Reino Unido, Theresa May, sostuvieron una reunión bilateral en el marco de la cumbre del G20 que se realiza en Buenos Aires, Argentina. cooperativa.cl / ATON |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron greets President Michelle Bachelet of Chile as she arrives for a Bilateral meeting at 10 Downing Street in London, Friday, May 13, 2016. (AP Photo/Kirsty Wigglesworth) David Cameron - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile Sebastián Piñera y el primer ministro británico David Cameron, estrechan sus manos en 10 Downing Street, durante la visita del primero a Londres, en octubre de 2010. Foto: AFP |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Gordon Brown y Michelle Bachelet, durante el encuentro. | Ap |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Ricardo Lagos - Tony Blair.jpg| "Ricardo Lagos, el Presidente de Chile, era un aliado, un hombre realmente inteligente y sensible, un político progresista, pero con un coraje para hacer cosas duras." Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) meets Chile's President Michelle Bachelet (R) and Foreign Minister Alejandro Foxley for bi-lateral talks at an EU-Latin America summit in Vienna May 12. REUTERS/Heinz-Peter Bader |-| John Major= John Major Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major (R) shakes hands with Chilean President Eduardo Frei 16 October after their meeting at No 10 Downing Street in London. |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Augusto Pinochet - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with Chilean dictator, General Augusto Pinochet Reuters Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle (Foto: Emol.com) Fuentes Categoría:Chile-Reino Unido